Konoha Festival: Naruto Ondo
by Hiei's Cute Girl
Summary: Based on the song Naruto Ondo. Sasuke hears about a new festival for children being hosted by Konoha. Making a spur of the moment choice, Sasuke decided he and his team could go in to see exactly what his village was up to. One-shot.


**Based on the song Naruto Ondo. Sasuke hears about a new festival for children being hosted by Konoha. Making a spur of the moment choice, Sasuke decided he and his team could go in to see exactly what his village was up to. He never expected the lead singers of the show to be those guys.**

**It's a slight Sasuke/Sakura, but it's mostly one sided, since Sakura's thoughts aren't revealed and she doesn't really see Sasuke.**

**A random one-shot that had been in my head since the moment the song came out, but I've just barely gained the skill to interpret it well enough on paper.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. The parts on the song in bold means Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru are all singing (at the very end, everyone). In Italics it means that only Sakura and Naruto are singing. Just a little heads up.**

**Naruto Ondo Konoha Festival**

Konoha was a village of prestige and peace, its very foundation centered around its charismatic leader and hard working ninjas that slave away to protect their precious people. Lately, under the firm hand of their newest Hokage, Konoha had begun to grow and blossom, and for this, a new festival was invented, just for the children who aspired to be either civilian or ninja alike.

A festival unlike any other, in which the allies of Konoha and its neighboring countries were invited to present a talent show of sorts, in which the countries were allowed to show off and amaze the children that would, one day, be the country itself. Along with that, they could also demonstrate and present their best techniques in song, a dance, and even a fight. That way, they could teach children from other countries their ways and what techniques they specialized in.

In a twisted way, it was just like the Chûnin exams, except for a younger, more enthusiastic audience that was easier to please and fun to amuse.

Sasuke and his team, disguised in outfits and scent covers –just because it was a casual festival didn't mean there was no security. There were ANBUs in nearly every corner-, looked around in awe, Karin even squealing in delight like a gleeful little girl at the sight of the performers that littered the streets, next to the millions of little stalls that offered games from goldfish fishing to sharp shooting.

Konoha was shining brilliantly, proudly presenting its natural beauty and splendor to the eyes of the awed children who ran around excitedly, shouting happily. The adults didn't seem to mind the loss of their rampant children, even with the large, bustling crowd, preferring to sit back and relax, chatting amiably with people they would normally have to travel long distances to see.

The oldest generation of shinobi sat at large round tables littered with curious children that listened and hung on every word they said and told them about their endeavors in missions, going into the smallest detail, making the children gasp and stare at them in awe and admiration.

Meanwhile, the shinobi Sasuke's age were all missing. The young traitor was surprised he hadn't heard or seen Naruto anywhere. After all, the host of the party had to attend to his guests, right?

At least, in the medium sized sign that Suigetsu had found, it had stated quite clearly that the creator of this very festival was indeed the blonde menace.

"_Hey Sasuke! Take a look at what I found!" Suigetsu said excitedly, striding confidently toward his team leader and pushing Karin off the log to sit down next to the grateful looking dark man. When a regal eyebrow rose in question, Suigetsu thrust whatever it was he had found beneath Sasuke's nose, completely ignoring the angry shouts that were produced by Karin as Juugo silently held her back._

_Scanning it carefully, he smirked slightly, his eyebrows nearly reaching his hair line as he read it. It said:_

_Hey everyone! This is the Hokage speaking!  
__**And the CANDIDATE Hokage too!  
**__You're all invited to this year's newest,  
__**And COOLEST!  
**__Event being hosted in Konoha no sato on March first. It's an experiment we're conducting…  
__**My idea, people!  
**__And we hope everyone can assist. From the Land of Fire to far off Lands previously unknown to us, everyone is coming to enjoy the day, watch the fireworks, and laugh as everyone makes an ass of themselves in kiddy shows that should bring any decent shinobi to shame.  
__**What this party pooper means to say is there's booze, awesome shows, fun game stalls, fireworks, and just plain FUN! It's going to be awesome, and missing it would be a shame. Whether you're a missing nin, or just someone looking for enjoyment, this is the place to come.  
**__You didn't really mean the missing nins too, did you, brat?  
__**Of course! Anyone who wants to come can! The more the merrier!  
**_…_You--  
_Alright you two, give me that!  
_**Sakura-chan!  
**__Young lady, give me that back this instant!  
_Hey everyone, ignore those two idiots over there!

The party starts at six and hopefully won't end until the next day. You can be present at any time, but we suggest you make it in time for the fireworks and shows, which will begin at twelve in benefit for the children who don't last awake long enough. The drinking won't start until the children have been effectively eradicated from the streets and tucked safely in their beds. Each country will have at least ten minutes to present their act, and I am certainly looking forward to it!  
_**Yeah! Me too!  
**__Idiot…_

_**You guys have fun, and make sure to come! We'll be waiting to greet you all!  
**__Hokage over and out!  
_Shishou…

_And it ended with a couple of more printed details of where, when, and even a schedule of the acts. Konoha, Sasuke observed, mentally shutting down his hearing as Karin vocalized her obvious distaste for Suigetsu, was the last one on the list. He resisted the urge to smile fondly at the paper on his hand. In had been carefully handmade, if you counted the Hokage and Naruto's scrawls as careful, drawn with bright, attention grabbing colors. _

_Sasuke could almost hear the two blondes complaining and arguing heatedly, along with the pink haired girl who would stop them with her fists and act the part of a patient albeit violent referee. Their voices were practically printed on the paper, and he felt a sense of nostalgia at the sight of their very different handwriting. _

_He could tell the fact that the firm, feminine hand that had snatched the paper away –quite violently and suddenly, judging from the scrawled line the Hokage had made as the paper had been taken away- from both blondes was Sakura, and he felt his heart leap a bit at that small revelation. Her slightly cursive writing was as neat as he recalled, although a little more refined, and it had more loops, probably a side effect of being a doctor at the hospital._

_He grinned, and it wasn't an entirely pleasant one either, his entire team stopped blathering amongst themselves, wondering what Sasuke could be calculating behind those dark, veiled eyes of his._

"_Tomorrow, we leave for Konoha." He told them firmly, presenting no room for argument as he walked to his tent and lay down to sleep._

And that was how they'd ended up here. However, he'd yet to see any sign of the suddenly elusive blonde.

A loud voice suddenly boomed through the speakers, voice bored, words incredibly drawled out. Sasuke recognized that voice immediately as he led his team to the large stage the countries, Sand being the last one onstage, had been performing on.

"Hey, kids! Give it up for the Sand man! His show was awesome, wasn't it?" the children cheered noisily, almost completely blocking Kakashi's bored voice. If Sasuke recalled correctly the next one would be… "Now kids, the show you've all been waiting for... Konohagakure proudly presents…"

Kakashi drew it our dramatically, this time putting some enthusiasm in his voice as the children tensed and got ready to call out the name of the number Konoha would be doing. Sasuke settled down among the back of the crowd with Suigetsu, who simply grinned cheekily at the people who looked at them oddly.

Juugo sat down with the children, who instantly took a shine to him and climbed all over him happily. Karin stood to the side awkwardly, just watching the show along with some girls that looked extremely excited. Catching some of their whispers, she heard 'Naruto-sama' 'Sakura-nee-chan!', 'Shikamaru-san too!' and even a 'this is going to be the best, I heard they were wearing the least possible clothes!' Karin snorted at them. No one could be better looking than her Sasuke.

The man with the mask grinned devilishly under it, making the children shiver as they screamed along with him, "Naruto Ondo!"

Sasuke froze, his face showing shock. Was that a song about Naruto? When two pairs of laughter erupted as Kakashi left the stage with a puff of smoke, filling the ears of everyone around Konoha from the speakers, Sasuke recognized both.

Naruto smirked at the crowd, looking intensely hot shirtless, only wearing his head band and a pair of training pants that showed off his strong build and long legs Sasuke didn't know the other boy had.

"Iyateki mashita: Naruto Ondo," he announced proudly.

Another figure emerged from the smoke Kakashi had left behind, earning a large amount of cat calls that made Sasuke's blood boil. Sakura wore a dark green tube top that accentuated her curves, and a pair of black shorts that had a golden skirt on top that made her long legs look endless. Her hair was still impossibly short, framing her face cutely. She winked in the direction of the whistles and vulgar screams, before letting her lovely voice sound over the mike.

"Kyo wa ippai uta wa yo!" she sounded elated and happy to be there, smiling at the children who screamed her name.

The blonde pumped one fist into the air and high-fived his teammate, who returned the gesture with a wide smile, "Ore mo tokanto more yarase!"

Nodding, Sakura turned to the public, telling them she'd hoped they'd enjoy the show, "Sore ja minna, isshou ni!"

Naruto grinned, then looked down at the ground, as if expecting someone to show up there, "Odorotebayo! Shikamaru, tamoze!"

Almost immediately, Shikamaru rose from the shadows, making the children clap and squeal as he began to rap, Sakura and Naruto often enough dipping into the words.

"Naruto, Rasengan **Kage Bunshin**," the other two repeated the second technique as Naruto and Sakura produced copies of themselves, "Sakura Shannaro, Sasuke wa Chidori, **Sharingan**!" Shikamaru rapped expertly, looking good in his fishnet shirt and shorts, Naruto and Sakura dismissing their clones and making a copy of Sasuke, who smirked at the crowd and made the chidori, vanishing awesomely in a burst of flames. The children clapped happily.

In the back, the mentioned man blushed lightly when Suigetsu nudged him.

"Ino **Shinten**-" said girl suddenly appeared in a whirl of varied petals, performed her technique on Sakura, who blew a kiss into the crowd, and then went back to her body, flipping her hair as the little kids went wild, along with some of the older men. "- Shikamaru **Kagemane**!" The singer smirked at Naruto and performed his technique, both boys suddenly dancing and singing the last words together as Sakura twirled and planted herself between the two, joining her shadow, and the three danced momentarily in synch.

Breaking the technique, the other two scrambled, Sakura diving to the ground while Naruto jumping high in the air, Shikamaru backed off a little, but kept singing, "Chouji **Nikudan Sensha** **de gorogoro**!" the slightly skinnier man leaped over them, transforming in midair and doing an amazing rollout. Sakura then stood, having been on the other side of the roll, and sent him flying with a mere flick of her wrist, while Naruto cringed and Shikamaru kept singing.

"Kiba, Akamaru Gatsuuga," the man and beast skid into the stage, grinned a feral grin at the kids, and performed the double tornado with his faithful dog, who barked amiably when Shikamaru called his name. The kids cheered, asking if they could pet the dog later. Kiba, still a whirlwind, passed over their heads expertly swinging right, his partner going left, tearing through the banners, and disappearing behind the stage. "Hinata, Shino!" both came and went, startling the onlookers as they jumped from their spots in the audience, where everyone was sure they hadn't been in before. They landed on the stage, and with a bow, disappeared.

"Neji **byakugan**!" Neji dropped from the skies, flashing the kids a view of his pulsing eyes before fading into a flash of chakra. Sakura and Naruto pointed at their own eyes, sticking their tongues out and making their young audience laugh. "Tenten, Lee!" three kunai rained down, and one of them transformed into Tenten, who winked playfully at her audience and vanished in a whirl of leaves.

Then came Lee, who got there so fast it looked like he'd always been standing there. "**Omote Renge**, Ura Renge de **ho**!" Lee performed his technique accurately while Naruto and Sakura jumped in the air with him, performing a series of kicks that looked really cool. Lee landed perfectly, flashed the crowd his pearly white teeth and left, but not before giving Sakura's hand a gentlemanly kiss.

"Konohamaru wa **Oirioke no jutsu**!" Konohamaru jumped onstage and was about to perform his favorite technique when Shikamaru called him, but Naruto tackled him, and instead, Sakura twirled, posed, and sent a blow kiss into the crowd of shouting men.

Shikamaru seemed to melt into the shadows as Naruto rejoined Sakura onstage, taking her hands into his as they danced, jumping a twirling in midair, performing punches and memorized katas that were used in ancient times, the flowing movement matching the song almost impossibly. Sakura threw herself into the air and was caught by Naruto, who swung her around and threw her to the wall, where she stuck there with her chakra, earning gasps from the children, taking the hand of a shadow that suddenly took the shape of Shikamaru, who twirled her lazily as Naruto took the lead.

"Jinsei ikioi gatsun to ikouze!" it made sense that Naruto would speak of determination and plowing head first into life. In the back, Sakura and Shikamaru danced accordingly, making wide gestures with their arms and pulling a 'go!' pose. "Neji" who appeared at the mention of hi name and performed the Heavenly Spin ridiculously fast, then, as the chakra shield died down, he was gone, "ri hachimaki ibatsu kimetara omatsuri sawagi." He extended the last 'i' happily, grinning as the children cheered him on as he walked around the stage, kicking and punching here and there. In general, looking really awesome.

"Chakra tsukiru made, gatsun to ikouze," he grinned arrogantly, making a Rasengan quickly before dispelling it, showing off his immense reserves just by doing that, telling the children to go and practice their chakra spending. "Tsukiyo no shitade maiodore misero yo sono kokoro iki!" He spun once, and opened his legs wide as Sakura slid between them, having been thrown precisely on time by Shikamaru, who disappeared.

She grinned as Naruto swung her around him, dancing almost eighties style. Smirking, she took the lead, her hands over the hands Naruto had resting on her hips as she danced, rolling her waist. "Shika ta nai ne to nageki yori mo," when she mentioned him, Shikamaru made his appearance, forcing her to thrust her hips and swerved them the way he wanted them to, Sakura blew him a kiss, he winked, and melted into the shadows from whence he came.

"Chouji ri awasete!" the fat man barreled in, rolling on the ground, bouncing playfully to make the children laugh, and on his last bounce, he flew up into the air, the stars and dark sky hiding him from view. "Nanto ka Naruto, Ino rou jana ii no!" Both blondes grinned widely, the female of the two appearing in a swirl of petals again and leaning against Naruto as Sakura danced in his arms.

Suddenly, Ino was gone, more petals, and Sakura knelt on the ground, Naruto frog jumping over her, pumping one enthusiastic fist into the air as the children mimicked him happily, "Ikuze!"

Naruto helped Sakura jump back to her feet, and she sailed straight over his head, landing before him. The sang together, one leaning to the right and the other to the left, then vice-versa, moving to the uppity beat of the song. "_Odori akasouze Konoha no Sato de, kiai wo irete Shannaro!_" They danced, leaves inexplicably falling, as if to emphasize the meaning of their words. Their lively faces made the children sing along, though they barely knew the song, "_Chidori naraseba, Sennen goroshi!_" Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke, bowing in thanks as they mentioned his techniques, he was gone before he even finished bowing, electricity bouncing where he had once been.

"_Kuchiose no jutsu GAMA OYABIN toujou yoisa!_" They cried together, performing hand seals with one another -Sakura using her left hand while Naruto his right-, and slamming their hands down on the ground, and behind them, Gamabunta came into existence, blowing out smoke lazily.

Suddenly, Naruto ducked as Sakura jumped over him gracefully, landing beautifully on the ground, right on the border of the stage and the children, who reached out to touch her shoes as if they were from the Gods.

"Taiko ga Naruto, utage no hajimari!" she sang happily into the mike, her voice soft but firm. Behind her, Naruto winked and waved. "Asuma de mate nai wa" Asuma appeared in a swirl of black smoke, and much like the giant toad behind him, he simply puffed smoke and vanished in a flash of windy chakra, "Kiba-tte Gatsuuga, Akamaru mo issho ni!" the boy didn't come out this time, but Akamaru was more than happy to contribute and dove into the stage, skidding on his slippery paws. He barked four times, swinging his mighty tail as he stuck his large head between Sakura's legs and panted at the kids who cheered wildly at the sight of the dog. But like the rest of them, Akamaru left, leaving behind only hair and saliva on the face of one of the children in the front row.

"Kikoete Iruka? Utage ga hajimaru!" Sakura sang happily as Iruka walked out, a notebook in hand. He grinned, held up a red pass that had half of the children groaning and shivering, then disappeared in a splash of water, dripping between cracks on the wooden stage.

"Shikka Lee to Tenten aoi de Hinata de odotte Kurenai?" She performed a high kick to represent Lee, who passed over her head with a triumphant cry, took out a kunai and whirled it lazily, twirling in Tenten's arms when the kunai transformed into her, then throwing the weapon toward the audience when the woman 'poof'ed back into it. She then twirled and struck an innocent pose, one Hinata mimicked as she appeared beside Sakura and disappeared, fading away like an illusion as both Sakura and Kurenai stood there, grinning when the children expressed their awe.

Naruto walked back onto the stage, passing straight through a fading Kurenai with a grin as he swallowed his noodles. He flashed the children the bowl, and sang. "Hara ga hettara Ichiraku Ramen. Omori kui nayo sore demo tari nakya shime wa Anko de!" No one was sure whether he referred to the food or the woman, but when Anko flashed on the stage, her counterpart wedged tightly between arrogant teeth, they knew Naruto had just performed the perfect pun.

She was gone like the Cheshire cat, only her large smirk remained, only to vanish as well as Sakura skid on the floor, one knee propped up as she leaned back, one arm held high. "Iko yo!"

She stood immediately, smirking as she and Naruto began to sing together once more. "_Karada Hatake ba hokori mo deru ga, genki Kakashi ta koto wa nai!_" Kakashi made himself present once more, his very presence making the hair on the children's head stand on end, his own hair making him look very much like the thing he'd been named after. He grinned lazily, waved, and was gone like the flash.

"_Ha Jiraya tere wa mou sutete_," the pervert strolled in, strutted around the stage with his novel, and walked away calmly, his hair looking like a porcupine's nest, and when Naruto bumped into it, he received a cut on his cheek, to which the children cooed at.

"_Ni Gai omoide wa Dainamikku Entori!_" Gai did just as he was told to by the singers, who dodged the high kick that would have surely killed a normal person and made a mental note to tax him for breaking the stage's left wall with his Dynamic Entry.

Naruto took the lead, pouting cutely into the mike as Sakura behind him rolled her eyes. "Datte ba, datte ba, dattebayo!"

Shikamaru, however, was soon in the spotlight, having come down from the roof; he landed just between Sakura and Naruto, who danced in rhythm to his awesome rap.

"Naruto Rasengan, **Kage bushin**," Naruto himself made a Rasengan, while beside him, Sakura performed the Kage bushin, making it look like Naruto and wave stupidly at the crowds. Naruto pouted at this and drove his Rasengan straight through it, the children marveling as it turned into a column of smoke upon contact with the deadly technique.

"Sakura Shannaro, Sasuke wa Chidori **Sharingan**!" Sakura knocked Naruto on the head, shaking her fist angrily, only to grin as Naruto created a Kage bushin that looked just like Sasuke, who smirked t the crowds, Sharingan spinning enticingly. This time, though, he didn't vanish, but joined Sakura and Naruto while they danced, his baritone voice joining into the song.

From the crowd, Suigetsu laughed at the sexy expression the fake Sasuke wore, and at the slightly mortified face the real one made. Karin, from the side lines, swooned at the sight.

"Ino **Shinten**-" Ino appeared, in the arms of a very triumphant looking Neji, who blew kisses at his screaming fans, only to blink owlishly as the Ino in his arms sat up, smiling sheepishly as the indignant man glared at her and stormed away, dropping her like a ton of unwanted bricks. She, like Sasuke, didn't disappear, but stayed, matching Sakura's moves while Sasuke and Naruto danced to their own, more manly, choreography.

"Shikamaru **Kagemane**!" Shikamaru performed his technique again, grinning as he and Sakura danced with each other, Naruto pouting and screaming as they ignored him. Shikamaru because he felt like it, Sakura because she was being forced to. He broke the technique, and Sakura whirled back into position, avoiding Chouji as he bounced over her head and landed close to Sasuke, who nodded to the fat boy. "Chouji **Nikudan Sensha de gorogoro**!"

Ino's voice was quite pleasant, compared to what most believed, and Chouji's deep voice went quite well with Sasuke's.

"Kiba, Akamaru Gatsuuga, Hinata, Shino!" Akamaru barked playfully as he ran in figure eights around the dancers, along with the newest additions, who scrambled to find their places. Hinata's shy voice, along with Kiba's loud one and Shino's amazingly sexy one, kept the song going quite nicely.

"Neji **Byuakgan**, Tenten, Lee!" All three appeared, performing the same kick their master performed when he did his Dynamic Entry, landing among the dancers and joining in. Neji danced a bit too close to Sakura for Sasuke's taste, and as if in response, the fake Sasuke positioned himself between them, nearly snarling at the smirking Hyuuga. Beside him, Tenten laughed.

"**Omote Renge**, Ura Renge de **ho**!" Everyone onstage performed a series of drilled kicks and punches that even the more experienced shinobi watching it had to gap at. And since they all did it together, including Shikamaru, it had looked well practiced, organized, and really damn cool.

"Konohamaru wa **Oirioke no Jutsu**!" Konohamaru barreled in, and he, along with all the men, transformed into beautiful women –with clothes-, and blew a kiss to the crowd along with the real gals, who looked ready to burst out laughing.

Suddenly, Shikamaru fell back, grinning as he let Sakura take up her mike, cherry blossoms suddenly billowing in the wind, along with her hair, even though it was the wrong season. The children tried to catch some, only to find that the gorgeous pink petals were intangible. The song changed slightly, growing softer, and the girls in the group let out a long, collective 'ooh' to compliment Sakura's singing.

Meanwhile, the men, with clearly indignant expression, turned back to their original gender, sharing a disgusted expression, except for Naruto and Konohamaru, who high-fived one another.

"Yozora ni Sakura man no hanabi tsukami kire nai hakanasa wo," she sang beautifully, smiling gently at the children, who swooned happily at the soothing sound of her lovely voice. The petals played gleefully with her hair, making her look ethereal as her emerald eyes seemed to put the children in an enticing trace. "Karen ni tatsu nadeshiko no hana ni chikai wo tateru," she took a deep breath, preparing to tell the kids the quote she meant, surprising them all when she screamed it, the petals scorched to ashes in mid air. "Tsuyoku naruwa yo!" Her voice was full of conviction, and she grinned when the girls echoed her scream with their own.

Sasuke grinned at this. That was the Sakura he knew, the one he so fondly remembered. She smirked at the crowd, and the children who clapped happily, before spinning, joining hands with Naruto, and kept singing with him.

"_Odori akasouze Konoha no Sato de,_" the others didn't join them as they sang, instead dancing to a well learned dance that had taken months to prepare. "_Kiai wo irete_ Sha-n-naro!" Sakura screamed out her characteristic cheer, making the children smile and mimic her as she punched her fist into the air. Beside her, Naruto looked frightened out of his wits, but regained them in time to keep singing.

"_Chidori naraseba Sen-nen-goroshi_," Kakashi appeared at the mention of his famous techniques, and to Sasuke's major surprise, he too joined in the dance, looking very much at ease as he performed the steps next to his ex-students. "_Kuchi yose no jutsu, Gama oyabin_!" Naruto and Sakura performed a fake summoning technique together, and with a puff of smoke, Jiraya was among them, dancing happily along with the younger ones. Behind the stage, where he had been currently forgotten, Gamabunta followed the dance, his massive steps making the ground shake and the children laugh giddily.

Suddenly, everyone onstage whipped out a microphone, grinning as they all sang together. "**Odori akasouze Konoha no Sato de, kiai wo irete**," they all sang, all pausing together as a large bunch of Naruto clones jumped over their head screaming "Yaruttebayo!"

"**Shinobi tarumono Hokage wo mezasu**," they pronounced proudly, Tsunade herself appearing among them in a puff of regal smoke. She grinned and joined the dance, looking quite elegant in her feminine Hokage robes, to which one Naruto stole the hat. She promptly punched him, watching him sail away while waving her hat and still dancing. The flying Naruto grinned at the laughing children and disappeared in another tell-tale puff of smoke.

"**Getsui wo mune ni!**" Naruto grinned, and gestured to all of the children, singing along for a second,"Saa ikouzei!** Se no-**" the group of shinobi counted together with the children, using their fingers to gesture one and two just as the hundreds of Naruto jumped up high.

"Kage bushin, RASENGAN!" They called, the windy technique in their hands. They raised their hands and slammed it down, creating a commotion. Dark smoke filled the air, and when it was clear, only three shinobi remained, the rest having vanished without a trace. Even the humongous Gamabunta was gone.

The fireworks display began to thunder behind the stage, lighting up Sakura's hair beautifully. She grinned when she heard them, and turned to look at the children, asking them if they thought they were beautiful. "Hanabi kire, ne?" the kids nodded enthusiastically at her question. She winked in response.

"Iya, sono Sa-Sakura-chan no hou ga suge-kire-" the children laughed at Naruto's expense as he blushed a terribly bright red and pushed his two index fingers together as he tried to tell her he though Sakura was far more beautiful. Sakura glared at him, and raised her hand to smack him, only to be stopped by Shikamaru, who also interrupted Naruto's incessant stammering.

"Oi, mata Naruto," he said, sounding extremely bored, and making it seem like even speaking was the most troublesome thing he could ever do. The children giggled along with some of the older girls, who blushed at Shikamaru's drawled tone.

Naruto moaned in defeat, but his azure eyes glowed with amusement. "Ah-aah." Sasuke guessed that Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru had planned this ending, from their heavily concealed mirth, but then, it could just be a gut feeling. Then again, when it came to his ex-teammates, gut feelings were really the only thing you could count on. They were **that** difficult to read.

Waving, all three grinned as the show of fireworks behind them reached their peak and let out the most intricate and gorgeous show of thundering flashes anyone had ever seen. Their voices barely heard over the roar of the loud explosions. "**Ta-maya**!"

The children retaliated immediately, watching in amazement as all three shinobi disappeared in a vibrant flash of colors much like the show going on behind them, the sound of the tiny explosions making the children cheer happily.

The audience erupted into the loudest clapping and cheering Sasuke had ever heard. Not even when he had faced against Gaara had the crowd been so loud. Now, even the adults were screaming and hollering for an encore, to which even Suigestu, Juugo, and Karin had joined it, surprising Sasuke slightly.

_I guess they can still affect people this way._

Sasuke grinned slightly, his hands coming together for a couple of claps. _Bravo, _he thought, _you managed to amaze me. Well done._

Laughter came from the speakers as Naruto stumbled through the smoke, earning another round of applause from the house. He gave everyone a large, goofy smile, which everyone returned happily. "Hey everyone! We had originally planned an encore for you," he trailed of, looking over his shoulder for support.

"But we thought better of it," Sakura continued, coming up beside him.

Shikamaru strolled and stood on Naruto's other side, "I mean, why not save it for next time?"

The rest of the shinobi came in, smiling and waving at the wildly cheering crowds. Naruto waited a while, letting them calm down. "This event was pretty impromptu, so not many of the countries had much time to prepare."

Tsunade took a microphone and spoke, "So to make up for that, we decided that this festival was only to be celebrated once every three years."

Kakashi grinned lazily, spinning a mike in his hand before speaking into it, "That way, we can take our time to prepare everything here, and everyone else can prepare even better, cooler shows for everyone."

"Yeah!" Ino cried into the mike she stole from Sakura, "That way, you guys will enjoy it more, and we can make even more extravagant dances and songs for you!"

Sakura snatched her microphone back, "So, the other song we made up for you isn't going to make a debut until next time, so look forward to it!"

Laughing, the shinobi of Konoha vanished, leaving only a playful breeze to ruffle the hair of their audience behind them.

Sasuke was no fool. He knew exactly everything Konoha had done that night. They had shown their power, their large number of skilled shinobi, the vastness in their ability for chakra control, their teamwork, genjutsu, taijutsu, even forbidden techniques! They had even gone as far as showing off their stealth and large chakra levels to the crowds of elder, and more understanding people. Plus putting a bit of awe into the minds of their enemy's young.

If their first show covered such ground to ward away would-be enemies, then Sasuke could not wait to see what their next shows would be like.

In three years he would come home, and hopefully, next time, he would be welcome, and he could even participate in the shows, albeit these times not in a fake, doppelganger form.

Nodding to his team, he turned, the whooshing sound of his cloak billowing behind him the only true trace left of him as he vanished, not even leaving a single, tell-tale leaf in his place as he departed.

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this. It's an idea I had for a long time, and when I got the chance to put it down on paper, I squealed and dove straight into it. I know I should be focusing on my more important fictions, but I couldn't help myself.

**Mind you, this was just for fun and this is only a one-shot which I don't intend to continue. It sounds like it's got a lot of potential to go on and all, but making them dance and sing is really hard! I'm too lazy for these kinds of things.**

**And for those of you who guessed it, the encore was going to be OH!ENKA, which I was going to write out and play with the idea, but after much thought, I decided to simply leave it like this. Give me a break people. More than ten pages on one song? Like hell I would risk writing another one. And anyway, I'm not too sure if I interpreted anything correctly, so I need feed-back before I truly decide on that. If you guys talk nicely about this, I'll think about it. **

**Anyway, truth is, I enjoyed writing this, and the thought of Naruto and Sakura singing together, and Shikamaru doing a rap like a pro drives me insane. How cool would THAT be? XD**

**Yeah, thanks for reading, and I hope to hear some feed-back! If not, that's fine with me. At least review and I quote from one of my favorite authors, put **_**I READ**_** or something on there. Don't be a lazy-bum like me!**

**Oh, and don't ask me for a translation of the song in English. What I 'translated' is just what I could pick up from the common words. I can't speak Japanese… at all. And though I wanted to write the translation out for you, I never found a site that interpreted it, so the song is as much of a mystery to you as it is to me. But the whole song is one horrible pun, you know, using the names of the characters like it does. XD **

**I hope you caught everything Sasuke said Konoha had done. I think it's pretty obvious, but I would like to see if you caught on to exactly how many times they showed of all of that. **

**I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
